puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Island Raiders (Cerulean)
Island Raiders is a crew on the Cerulean Ocean. It currently flies the flag of Twisted. It was previously a member of the flag Anchor Management. Public Statement Welcome to the Island Raiders Mate! This crew enjoys pillaging across the ocean. We want everyone (jobbers and crew alike) to have fun and make lots of POE! We ask everyone to be Polite and Respectful to all the other players and to follow the instructions from the commanding officers. Rules It is important that we all follow some general guidelines while on a pillage -- #Do not leave in the middle of a battle (unless there is a real life emergency). #If you need to go afk, let us know and try hard to get back before a battle begins. If ye don't think you can make it, hop off. Ye can always hop back on later. #The Island Raiders are proud to lead the way for the Midnight Ocean -- you do NOT have to ask Permission to board any ship, just hop on! If the captain of the ship is on a special mission he may ask you to hop off, but usually ye'll be welcome aboard to join the piratey fun! Promotions/Ranks --To be assigned the rank of Pirate, the game requires that ye be a subscriber, and all subscribers will be given the rank of Pirate in the Island Raiders. We require that all pirates take a job at one of our stalls (ye can find them listed below). We pay fair labor rates, and always have orders. --To become an Officer, ye must demonstrate that you are dependable and trustworthy. Also, ye will need to have an "Experience" level of "Solid" or better in at least three areas and a "Rating" of "Master" or better in at least one area. --If ye want or need help working on your pirating skills, please ask any of the Officers - They will be more than willing to assist you. --Once assigned the rank of Officer, you will be given the option of beginning your Officer/Bnav Training. The training consists of three steps - #Practicing the Whirlpools - where ye learn to navigate a ship through the whirlpools. #Battle the Brigands with the Navy - where you bnav a ship with bots as crew to win sea battles. #An Assisted Pilly - where you Bnav using one of the crew's ships with other officers acting as your crew. At the conclusion of your Officer/Bnav training, the crew will give you your first ship, and you will be promoted to Fleet Officer - from that point forward, you may take out any ship owned by the crew and run your own pillys. Although you may be promoted to the rank of Officer, we urge all Officers to refrain from taking out any ship until they have successfully completed the Officer/Bnav training. Losing battles before you are fully trained counts against the crew, and does very little for your stats. That said, if ye own yer own ship, we're not going to stop ye from sailing it - we urge ye however to speak to a SO about battle nav training as soon as possible. Only the Captain will promote Fleet Officers to Senior Officers. To become a Senior Officer you must have the trust and respect of the Captain. Crew Stalls The following lists the shops owned by your crewmates - *Georgethecat's Apothecary Stalls on Alpha and Byrne Islands (free day - Wednesday) *Kinkykelle's Distillery Stall on Cnossos (Free day - Friday) *Miamayone's Shipbuilding Stall on Turtle Island (Free day - Saturday) *Barabajagal's Ironworking Stall on Byrne Island (Free day - Sunday)